Tamara Vasilyeva
|Blood Status = Pureblood |Gender = Female ♀ |Name Pronunciation = tah-MAH-rah mak-si-mil-YAN-ovna vah-SEEL-yehf-a |Species = Human; Witch |RPer Box = rped by the embodiment of the universe |Introductory Sentence = Tamara Vasilyeva is a seventh year Gryffindor, Koldovstoretz transfer, confectionery prodigy, and deviously happy to clarify that she is trouble with a capital 'T'. |Header Size = 110 |Eye Color = Blue and green (complete heterochromia) |Hair Color = Red |Height = 5'6 |Clothing Style = Whimsical |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Capricious style dashed with a glacé innocence is normally un''sightly to behold. Tamara rocks it, and rocks it ''good. Calling it "good" doesn't even do her justice. Like in many things, trying to best Tamara through looks is hell spattered with snowdrops. You'd be running through pits of fire on your bare feet, and when you think you're almost out because of the soothing comfort of the cold, you get whammied right back into the inferno. Confectioneries have yet to tarnish even a fraction of her beauty. Envy flourishes whenever this teeny tiny fact comes to light, but fortunately Tamara's charm expunges those weeds most of the time. A hyperactive metabolism covers these frivolous expenses. While the rambunctious redhead could have easily deployed these particular strengths in a daily manner, she prefers to establish more compromising pursuits in life by remaining as incognito about them as she can. It doesn't take an IQ above 50 to understand that the ex-Sutton is at the very least as aesthetically pleasing as the rest of her relatives. Red tresses swathe her diamond face and subtly remove a decent portion of attention from her off-putting mismatched eyes. As a result, her heterochromia is cast in a more fascinating light. Combined with the doe-eyed look and the heartrending flash of her smile, it makes one question if "aesthetically pleasing" is a good enough compliment. |Ethnicity = British |Languages Spoken = English |Accent = Russian |Earliest Memory = Being dumped at Lil Bundles |Type of Childhood = Eccentric |Childhood Fear = Dolls |History = "I don't know why everyone is so uptight about history's details. Sure, some brilliant things happened, but that is no reason to grouse people on and on for the specifics! Psh. Boring. What? You still want to know? Geez, fine fine. "My utterly brilliant bro Malachai decided it would be a great adventure to gambol about in the woods in the middle of the night. Gah, Mal. Everyone now understands why you're not in Ravenclaw. Bonus: it was a full moon. Long story short? Conall - that's my biological dad - died protecting him from a bloody werewolf. Rest in peace, not-really-quintessential family. "Do I sound bitter? My bad. I built a bridge and got over Mum Alice dumping me and the rest of my siblings minus Niks at Lil Bundles when Dad adopted me. No use mulling over all those emotions now. They're all in the past. "The orphanage wasn't that bad, to tell you the truth. I think the caretakers were hella exasperated with me about 90% of the time though. What? Is it my fault that the recreational activities they usually set are so boring? It's not like painting everyone's drooling faces pink is a bad thing... "MOVING ON. When I was eight, Lil Bundles' chimney EXPLODED. LITERALLY. IT WAS AWESOME. Rose freaked and probably was really sad she couldn't put me in timeout. Too old for that. Anyway, that afternoon I was piping mad about something - I think some nitwit stole my shoes? So I blew up the chimney with magic. The same day some man was nice enough to relieve Rose of her many headaches. "THEN I MET SVETA AND OH MY GOD, SHE'S SO AWESOME. BEST SISTER EVER. I wended my way through languages during the following years, since they were such an obvious requisite I couldn't pass up. Got my Koldovstoretz letter at age eleven, the following year made a breakthrough in the history of candy, and unintentionally wreaked incessant havoc in school. Not much. Two years later, we had to move to Britain and transfer to Hogwarts. Cool with me! I heard there are towers!" There's far more to the story than is shed light upon. Tamara cared (and still does) very little for details, always up and ahead, ready to pursue the next mind-boggling undertaking her mind had come up with. She never quite mentioned the gnawing loneliness that frequently overwhelmed her during her first experiences with adoption. The slight alarm that came with leaving Britain was overlooked. Her siblings she vaguely missed (minus Malachai, whom she never really knew). While discouraging herself from dwelling in the past, she may have pushed too far in the future. |Gif 2 = Tam Gif 2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 500px |Personality and Traits = humongous wip Being irrefutably reputed with the worldbreaking ability to bullshit and charm everything is one hell of a blast. Just ask Tamara. |Best Qualities = Vivacious, receptive, unselfish |Worst Qualities = Capricious, inattentive, audacious |Most Influenced By = Svetlana Vasilyeva |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Confectionery Wizard Chess Mathematics Voice Impressions Lip Reading |Possessions = Wand Confectionery Kit |Gallery = |Trivia = *"I know Russian, Bulgarian, Greek, a little Canadian French, and French on the side." *Tamara's siblings are listed above accordingly to how much she likes them. *Svet is her favorite and that goes without saying. Heck, Tamara invented an entire line of candy for her! (Edible makeup and perfume in assorted flavors, patented, ©2024-2040.) *She likes Nikki best out of her biological family, though they don't get along as much as society expects twins to. *Morgan is amazing as far as all things go in Tam's opinion. She would've taken the top spot in the biological family if it weren't for Nikki's existence. *It's not that Tamara hates her only brother or anything like that. Sure, their family got torn apart mainly because of him, but Tam got over that when she was adopted. Distance and time has made her reluctant to try to approach Malachai, whom in her mind has grown into an "untouchable" figure. The yawning gap between their years didn't help. She feels just a smidgen bad that she never tried to get to know him. Now he's dead, it's too late. *Like her edible makeup, Tam's pranks come in different sizes and shapes. Even Sveta can't accurately predict what she might pull next. *She's "served" (read: weaseled her way out of) ten different detentions on one type of prank alone: mimicking the teacher's voice. *She's explicitly asked Sveta to just let her die if she ever gets stuck in a coma. In a rare, serious tone. *The first time she ever played wizard chess, she lost 31 times in a row. It was against her adoptive dad. She never lost again. *She's always hungry. *Whenever she's with Sveta or Lynn or both, she offers them makeup snacks while eating some herself. It elicits some hilarious reactions from passerby. *Arithmancy is easy, yet somehow not incredibly boring to her.. *Never ask what she's thinking of. Ever. Her sisters learned this the hard way. *Surprisingly enough, she does have a moral code. Just a very fluid one. *"I don't care about appearances. I don't want to be the person who just gets things done. I want to do the right thing. I don't care if we have to lie or cheat or cut corners or break rules to do it." *She was originally intended to be based off Tamara Rajavi (Magisterium), but ended up radically different. *She's been called a walking calculator before, but she's never paid heed to how astonishingly good her math skills are. *She can chill out two seconds after a major conflict, but take note that she will always try and have the last word. *Procrastination isn't something she does intentionally. Generally, she's proactive. *She has a penchant for taking ridiculous dares and coming out on top. Ask her to jump from the Bell Towers and she'll totally do it. *If you don't think something is possible to do... give her a moment to prove you utterly wrong. *She's made over fifty post-apocalypse plans, but still isn't satisfied and is endlessly improvising. |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = "Kazakh chai!" |Wand = Sycamore wood, phoenix feather core, 9³/⁴ inches, and reasonably supple. |Patronus = ... |Favorite Sweet = "You can't make me choose." |Boggart = Getting stuck in a coma |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = "Nhhmn. Did you know dead bodies can get goosebumps?" Greyromantic and greysexual |Relationship Status = "Alone in the pea pod." |Amortentia Scents = ... |Favorite Song = Is It Poppin'? ''by 4Minute ''Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld Wide Awake by Katy Perry |Gif 3 = Tam Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Name begins with "T" Category:April Birthday Category:Speaks Russian Category:Speaks Bulgarian Category:Speaks French Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:English Category:Born in England Category:Sutton Family Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Ex-Lil Bundles Resident Category:Adopted Category:Sycamore Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Heterochromiacs